Pushing Past Boundaries
by goldistic
Summary: "The strongest love is the love that can demonstrate its fragility." - Paulo Coelho


**A/N: You guys give me so much love on my oneshots, so I decided to bless you all with another one. This one is happier though, I promise! You can thank Jenna for that, this was her idea. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

At the moment, all he really wanted to do was race over to the side of the bridge, pull her back over, and tell her to never do that again. He was worried when she was still attached to her harness, so this was making his blood pressure sky rocket to a rate that had to be dangerous. He shouts her name and tries to move towards her, but Boden's arm stops him and Casey has never felt so helpless. He watches as she carefully shuffles over to the man she's been trying to save, and he just looks on in fear, urging her on in his head. Deep down, he knows she's got this. But there was nothing easy about watching the love of his life inches away from a fall that would kill.

He's always hated the boundaries they had to respect at work, but right now, he _really_ hated them.

Of course, he'd be worried if _any_ of his men were in the position Gabby was in, and they have been, but his heart has never raced in a way like this before. Maybe it was because he can still feel the way their lips move together, maybe it was because he knows how her smile shines in a different way whenever it's just the two of them, or maybe because he knows how her skin feels on his. It was probably all of the above. And it was also probably because he knows they still love each other just as much as they did before they ended it. He knows they should still be engaged and planning their wedding. He doesn't fault anyone except himself for ruining it all.

But watching her try to talk down a suicidal guy on the side of a bridge without anything holding her back from the ground below made all of their problems look really pathetic.

Then, in an instant, her hand is gripping the railing while her other is clinging to the man's, and Casey's knowledge of how to breathe vanishes. He takes another step forward but he's stopped by Boden's arm again, and he's giving his Chief a worried glare before his eyes are ripped back to the scene in front of him.

He's brought back to the day she walked out and how he stood there watching, and he'd give anything to go back in time to run after her. He knows he messed up. He just wants her in his arms. He wants her home. He wants the days back when they picked out furniture for their new apartment together. He wants the days back where their engagement bliss was making them as happy as they'd ever been. He wants the mornings back when he awoke to her loving and soft kisses and he wants the nights back when they fell asleep whilst whispering sweet nothings to each other. He wants the moments back when they laughed their hearts out with each other over something stupid and when they just lay on the couch watching a show together, peaceful in each other's arms. He wants to go back to a place anywhere but here.

In her conversation with the guy on the bridge, he vaguely picks up something about her telling the man something about the police. He doesn't really know for sure what she said since the thoughts in his head were blocking out any other sounds, but he definitely notices when they're both suddenly clinging onto the railing.

Casey's sprinting. Granted, all the guys were, but he's sprinting towards _her_ and he's pretty sure he's never moved this fast in his life _._ He reaches her in an instant and his hands are on the back of her turnout jacket, pulling her protectively towards him. Their eyes meet and nothing needs to be said at the moment. They're both thankful they have each other. That they still have more time to fix what was broken.

The man is pulled to safety first and even though she has a good grip on the railing, his hands are still on her back until she's pulled over too. He's finally able to release a long sigh of relief. She releases one as well as she walks over to the truck after pats on the back.

He watches her for a few seconds before following, needing to let her know he's glad she's okay.

"Gabby," he calls, and by the tone of his voice, she's expecting a lecture about the harness thing. But as he walks over to her, his expression softens, and so does hers. God, she missed him so much. A hug from him sounded real nice right about now.

He hesitates before speaking, shaking his head a little. "You had me worried there." His voice holds a certain vulnerability that she hasn't heard in awhile from him, and she thinks about what could've been. About what could possibly still be.

She swallows, nodding to try to assure not only him but also herself. She feels her stomach dance under his glare and she's trying to avoid his eye contact because she knows it'll just make her weak in the knees. "I'm fine," she eventually says. She's not convincing and he can tell she's still shaken up. His hand is on her shoulder in a split second, trying to comfort her the best he can without raising eyebrows. If he could, he'd have already pulled her in his arms. They both know that. And they both find a little more comfort in the thought.

Before anything else is said, Boden is congratulating her on her save and the two are hesitantly pulled away from their bubble of contentment. Casey's eyes remain on her as she thanks Boden, and he reluctantly walks away. She watches him go, a bit disappointingly, and wonders why the hell everything had to be so complicated.

* * *

A week later, he's hanging up his turnout jacket when she steps into the closet to do the same with hers, and she can't help but bring up the topic that's been weighing on her mind ever since the call from Antonio. "Hey uh, how's everything going with the case?"

"So far so good," he replies, glancing over at her. She exhales a nervous chuckle and shakes her head, digging her hands in her back pockets.

"Man, this sucks," she says. From the tone of her voice, he knows she's stressed or worried, or a combination of both, and his attention is completely hers now. "Just knowing that you're maybe in a...a bad situation and I had something to do with putting you there-"

"Gabby," he says gently, shaking his head. "Don't worry. I'm glad you came to me," he adds honestly, but she breathes out another nervous laugh. "It's gonna be fine."

"Well Antonio knows that I will kill him if he lets anything bad happen to you, so…"

"Oh yeah?," He asks, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. His expression was playful but his heart rate picked up a little, and he wonders how long they're going to keep up this game they're playing with each other. He makes a point to end it soon.

"Yeah," she answers, her face also wearing a smile but her voice failing to hide her vulnerability and fear. "Can't help it," she adds, and God, with the way she's speaking to him, she feels like a teenager. Both of their expressions soften, and the two wonder if the other is feeling the same thing they're feeling.

She turns to go and as soon as her back is facing towards him, he wishes they were still in their bubble. He suddenly gets the idea to casually ask her out for breakfast, but as soon as he's about to say the words, she's turning back around. "Just...swear to me you'll be careful." She doesn't try to hide her fear from him this time; they've passed that and for the first time in a long time, she feels like they're on the same page with each other.

"Cross my heart," he answers, his fingers making the movements across his chest. His expression is serious and his movements make his words more promising, and she's thankful for that.

He wants to tell her to come home. He wants to be done with the pretending, and as she walks away with an unsure look on her face, he just _really_ wants to kiss her and promise that everything will work itself out in the end. He's ready to be done with all of the bullshit and he's ready to settle down with her.

He makes a mental note to talk to her before the week is over.

* * *

He waits until the last possible minute to knock on Brett's door. His heart is racing, there's a thin layer of sweat coating his skin, and he swallows nervously. He doesn't even know why he's nervous. He's pretty damn sure he knows where she stands with him, and he thinks they've got the same mindset about their relationship. He just really hopes he's right.

The door swings open and she stands there with a spoon in her hand and dressed in _his_ shirt and _his_ sweatpants which rested carelessly on her body. Despite his nerves, he can't help but smirk while Gabby feels her face turn red.

"Uh, hey Matt," she says, stepping aside to let him in. He enters the apartment and she closes the door behind him, wondering why the hell he was here but also definitely not disappointed at the fact. "Shouldn't you be headed undercover right now?" She glances at the clock then back at him curiously.

"Voight can wait five extra minutes," he says, resting his hands on his hips as he sucks in a deep breath before the words start pouring out of his mouth. "I just, I couldn't go undercover knowing you and I aren't certain. I want you, Gabby, I want every part of you. I want you to come back home, I want to call you my wife, I want to pick our kids up from school or from their friend's house and I want to grow old with you, Gabs. I'm done pretending. I want this to work and I'm positive we can make it work."

As he speaks, he walks closer to her, his expression full of love and sincerity. Her lips are slightly parted in surprise at his words, but she can feel the obvious pounding of her heart inside her chest. The only noise being made is the slightly heavy breathing coming from both of them as she soaks in his words. He'd be worried of the silence if he couldn't read her so well. In her eyes sat confirmation that she wanted the same thing, but she had doubts. He planned to ease them. "It's gonna be hard, Matt, and it's gonna be complicated-"

"I know that," he says, his blue eyes practically pleading. "But you and me, Gabs, we can do this. We know what we did wrong last time and we can fix our mistakes. I know it." His face shows the beginning of a smile and when her face breaks out into a grin, so does his. The spoon she had been holding drops to the floor as she wraps her arms around his neck. Their eyes are on each others lips before their mouths are moving together like they had never stopped.

"You and me," she whispers, and he nods, his smile resurfacing.

"You and me," he repeats, nodding. She grins and he does the same, before she's pulling away, earning a raised eyebrow from him as she walks backwards away from him.

"I'll be right back," she promises, and she jogs further into the apartment as he stands there curiously, but he can't help the smile that sat glued to his face. He's got his girl back.

She's back in less than a minute, holding something behind her with the largest grin on her face that Casey has ever seen. It's contagious. Casey can't help it as his own grows wider.

When she reaches him again she holds the little white stick up that she had been hiding, and her smile grows even more. Casey's eyes widen and his hands are automatically reaching for the test that he soon read to be positive, and he doesn't think he's ever been this happy.

"You're pregnant?" He asks, and when she nods in confirmation, he doesn't bother stopping the tears from clouding his vision. He smiles like he never has before, and his hands are cupping her face, planting them with kisses. "I love you both so much," he says, shaking his head. A laugh is escaping his mouth from the joy he was experiencing, and Gabby can't help but do the same. They've never been so thrilled.

"I took the test an hour before you came," she says. "I was going to wait until you were done with your undercover stuff-"

"I'm so glad you didn't," he says, his voice cracking a little with all of the happiness he was feeling. "I'm so happy, baby." He's hugging her tightly and she's reciprocating the embrace with as much strength she has. They've gone too long without each others hold.

"Me too," Gabby tells him, and both of their faces break out into more grins before Casey's phone rings. He pulls it out the look at the Caller ID, and sighs when he sees that it's Voight.

"I gotta go, babe, but I will be back here the second I am done, okay?," he says, kissing her one more time.

"Be careful, Matt," she pleads. He smiles, giving her a look that promises her he will. He bends down to lift up the shirt Gabby was wearing and places a kiss to her bare stomach, knowing he'll stop at nothing to get home to these two. He stands up again, being met with Gabby's worried expression.

"Cross my heart."

 **Reviews are GREAT ;)**


End file.
